The Fiery Heart
by MissSSSHeart
Summary: All she wanted was to sell her soul to the devil to save her fiancè from dying. But she didn't realized that problems would come into her already problematic life. And that problem includes; Confusion, obsession, betrayal and so much more. (New title changed: Dame to Heart)
1. Hello!

**First off, Thank you for reading and choosing this story lovely reader!**

 **-**

 **I'm very shy to publish this story about one of my Ocs but this Oc is very special to me. This is my very first Oc I made in the Cuphead Fandom. I have been to other fandoms but I never make Ocs-except the Corpse bride, i made a small Oc but that's about it. Cuphead is the only fandom that gave me an inspiration to make my very first Cuphead Oc. And truth be told, I have mixed reactions about this for I may or may not ship her with Cuphead Characters...*clears throat awkwardly* anyway, this story has been in my head ever since I joined the fandom but I always hide it because it may be cringey to some people. But now, five months-I think?- since I joined in this fandom, I found confidence to make this story.** **I sincerly hope you enjoy this and I hope you like my story. Apologies for writing this note long, but i have to let this out hehe.**

-

 **Fun random fact: My Oc is inspired by Hades' hair on the Disney's Hercules. (I love that movie when I was young!)**


	2. Save

She had sold all her precious jewels for his health. It hurt her heart for she treasured them but she couldn't just hide her jewels. She needed to sell them for his health. What can she do? Just stare at her fiancè who's life is slipping away? She loved him so much that she's willing to do anything just to make him feel better. She sat at the edge of the bed as she looked at him. He laid on the bed with beads of massive sweat falling down his forehead. She gently brushed his forehead with the back of her hand. "You're burning up Darling." She whispered. He lazily opened his eyes and looked at her. He gave her a soft smile. He then cupped her cheek with his hand. She gave him a soft smile with a hint of worry in her eyes. "I know. Darling, I know but-wait, where are your jewels?" He asked as he noticed she no longer wore her earrings and necklace. She placed her hand on her chest, she nervously smiled. "Aw-uhh, this haha, I-uhhh, I-ummm placed it in my jewelry box y-yeah, haha." She just gave him a smile but inside, she completely slapped herself for being completely bad at lying.

"Darling, you don't have a jewelry box."

"I-I bought it yesterday."

"You didn't go outside yesterday."

He then realized what she did when she looked down and bit her lip while her eyes showed her nervousness. He facepalmed and rubbed his face. He hated it. He hated how she disobeys him. He hated how she would just walts through the jewelry shop, sell her most valuable jewels and go back home. He then cleanched his fists. He sighed and calmed down. He sat up and looked at her, cupped her cheek and then kissed her.

He broke the kiss. Their forehead pressed. Her cheeks blushed due to his loving kiss. "Please don't sell them just for me." He whispered.

She wanted to tell him that she sold her engagement ring just for his health but doesn't have the heart to tell him. It broke her small heart to sell away her engagement ring away but she to sacrifice her precious things just for him. He sacrificed many things just for her and she has to do the same for him.

She noticed his skin flushed due to his fever. He laid back down again and sighed, he shook his head a little as his head started to buzz. "I must darling." She replied as she caressed her hand on his cheek. Completely worried about his health. She then kissed his cheek and caressed it again. "I must do it for you." She added and he smiled weakly.

She hated seeing him like this. He's sweating due to his fever. His eyes below are filled with eyebugs due to the sleepless nights of coughing and vomitting. His gray skin no longer glowed with life and is lacked with sunlight. His lips are pale and his breathing are tough due to his clogged nose and his painful coughings. His cheekbones are visible and he lost some weight due to him not eating properly. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. She doesn't know what to do.

She had sold all of her jewels and what's worse is that no one wants to offer her a job due to her unusual appearance. People in inkwell isles judged her since birth due to her appearance. Her skin color and head appearance is so different and so unnatural that people seems to avoid her.

People in inkwell have objects for heads or has animal like appearance. But her, she's different. A fireball for a head with honey gold skin. Many people speculate that she works for the devil due to her fire like appearance. Others suspects that she's a- what was that called again? Debtor? She doesn't know but that's what she hears when she walks down the streets.

His fiancè closed his eyes and sighed. She smiled sadly and gave his fiancè a soft peck on his forehead. She glances at her side and saw the night stand full of medicines and a large mug of water beside it. As she looked closer, she saw that all of them are opened and empty. He ran out of medicines, He didn't told her that. She stood up and sighed. She still have some small money left. Enough to buy his medicines. She grabbed her pink bonette from the coat hanger nearby. She then tied it and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a pink below the knee with small flower patterns. It also has a white baby collar that complimented the dress. She nodded at herself and went outside.

Since the inkwell residence are avoiding her and disliked her. It's best to wear her bonette everytime she has to go outside. Her appearance can cause the residence to gossip and spread false rumors about her and it would be bad for his fiance's reputation and hers.

Her fiancè, Tairon Buton is a button head man with gray skin and sparkling brown eyes. He works as a newspaper typewriter in a newspaper company called inkwell Today. He's just a simple man with a simple job. But his immune system has failed him, causing him to become sick. What's worse is that his boss, impatient and arrogant fires him due to a type writing error. Thus, making his sickness worsen. Both of them lived a simple life. A little poor but they seemed happy. But due to his sickness and how unusual her appearance is to the point no one wants to talk to her. It's becoming hard for the both of them.

Flare's determination burned brightly just to heal her fiance's sickness. She had sold all of her jewelry-including her engagement ring, her expensive dresses he bought for her and her hair ornaments just to pay his fiance's health. She bought him to all hospitals in inkwell but all of their replies are always the same.

"I'm afraid he's not going to make it. He's immune system has failed him."

It broke her heart as their replies are all the same but she has to keep moving. She just has to. She doesn't want to see him laying in a coffin anytime soon. She loved him to much. She would do anything just to see him happy and active again.


	3. Sacrifice

**Fun random fact: She was actually going to be a cup headed Oc but cup headed Ocs are so overrated and I wanted to make her unique. So I made her into a fire girl Oc. Fire represents my zodiac sign: Aries-power: Fire**

* * *

As she walked through the streets in isle three to buy his husband's medicine, she thought about what she should do. Should she sell another jewelry? Technically, she sold all of them but what should she sell? Her shoes? Well, not possible. Who would buy her shoes that are worn and has visible holes in it? She sighed as she couldn't think of an object that she has to sell. She couldn't sell his belongings, his belongings are made to him by his mother which, God bless her heart, passed away a year ago.

She pulled out her wallet from her dress pocket and opened it. Six gold coins are visible inside. She frowned with her eyebrows narrowed. She sold all her jewelry to get him a proper doctor, she sold her dresses to buy him all of the medicines and she sold her hair ornaments just for a health treatment that one of the doctors recommended but failed miserably.

What should she do now? Feeling upset and desperate. She felt herself crying but prevented it from falling. She inhaled and wiped away some sneaky teardots that rolled down to her cheeks. She tucked her wallet back into her pocket.

She stopped and looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. This can prevent her tears from falling. But again, tears fell but quickly wiped. She inhaled and exhaled. No need to cry, you're better than this. She encourages herself. When she opened her eyes, something zoomed past the skies. A small purple thing with wings and small little horns. She squinted her eyes and her eyes widened when she realized what it is. The devil's imp.

Imp.

Devil.

Soul.

Of course! Why didn't she thought about it sooner?! She should sell her soul to the devil!

She heard about his deals and contracts but she never once saw him in real life. Only on the huge building design statue on his casino. She heard rumors about the boss' deals and doings from her apartment neighbors. They don't talk to her but she can hear them loud and clear when she walk pass them.

Apparently, their's a man who lives in the same apartment building but is on floor two. She and her fiance is on floor three and she doesn't really know everyone in this building. According to the neighbors, he sold his soul for money. Tons and tons of money. And his wish was granted but he no longer possess his soul. The devil always has a price to pay they said. He lived his life a wealthy one. But he disappeared without a trace. His body was found three weeks later. With a panty in his hand and a cigar. The murderer was never found. But some people speculated it was a prostitute who killed him. Since, the whole floor two neighbors knew how he's such a womanizer.

She stopped crying and sat on an empty bench beside a lamp post. She sighed and looked up the cloudy skies. Should she sell her soul?

She doesn't know what would happen if she sold her soul. Would she die? She doesn't know. She may lived in this isles for twenty two years but she has never stepped foot in the casino. She knows the directions but she doesn't have a chance of going in. She was a begger when she was young, a begger means no money, and no money, means no gambling.

She knows that the devil will give the people all they wanted if they sell them their souls.

She bit her bottom lip, her brain is screaming to not do it but her heart screamed do it for him. Sheclosed her eyes and thought about him. Flashbacks of her memories of him started to flash.

 _His hands, soft and warm as her and his' hands are intertwined with one another. The two couple happily sat under the tree as they enjoyed their picnic._

* * *

 _He gently smiled at her and later laughed as she tried to bake a pie for the first time. She isn't good at baking a pie but she knows how to bake cookies, cakes and so much more. He gently laughed when he was how overbaked the pie that he instructed her how to make. This is the first time she baked a pie and since Tairon is good at baking pies, he taught her how to._

* * *

His thumb brushed against her cheek as he cupped it. He then gently leaned and his lips landed hers. With a hint of myschevious, he bit her bottom lip. She gasped at the sudden gesture. Without realising, his tongue quickly went inside her mouth. They danced inside as his hands wrapped around her waist, while her hands leaned on his chest. Happily enjoying the kiss as he deepened it.

* * *

 _"Flare I'll be going to work now, I love you." He said as he grabbed his briefcase, slid his jacket on and kissed his fiance's lips. He groaped her butt a little as he kissed her. Her face completely red due to his gesture which he gently laughed. With a small wink, he kissed her again and off to work. Leaving the fire headed dame to leaned on the door frame and waved as she saw him go down the apartment stairs._

With a nod and her heart made up the decision. She went straight to the cave which leads to the devil's casino.

* * *

The smell of alcohol and smoke lingered in the air. Soft chatters of people talking dilled the room. So was the sound of the games. But Have to admit, the casino is very clean and fancy.

She looked up and a few demon looking fellows stared at her down below the second floor. She gulped and looked around. Avoiding eye contact. A huge chandelier hanged up the middle of the room. Casino games everywhere. With diffrent dealers and players. All huddled up to watch, gamble or give advice. Waitors walking here and there, delivering drinks and food on the trays.

An arch looking entrance stood just a few feet away. Curious, she went towards it. She took a peek. Dozens of tables and chairs in the room with a huge chandelier on the ceiling. A big stage with red curtains stood in the front midde of the room. A second door stood in the corner of the room. I think that's the kitchen? She guessed.

"What do we have here?" A voice was heard behind her. She quickly turned around with her heart beating fast due to the sudden voice behind her, surprising her.

A dapper looking man with a die for a head stood with his hand lightly holding the edge of his coat with his pinkie finger out. His other hand tucked behind his neck. His lips formed into a smile. "Can I help you, miss?"

She tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her nonexistent ear. "I'm looking f-for th-the devil." She replied herself from stuttering. The tallness of the dapper die headed man made her shy and intimidated. He's a very tall person and she's short. Well, not to short. Due to how close he is to her. She's only a chest high.

He's quite tall. And, intimidating. He may be smiling but his smile made the fire headed girl intimidated. He chuckled and clasped his hands together, his smile turned into a smirk. "You want the boss?"

She hesitated for a moment. Her mind screamed 'Don't do it!' But her heart screamed 'Do it for him!' She inhaled and mustered her courage and determination.

"Y-yes. Please, do you know where to find him?"

His smirked widened. "I'll take you to him."

Her eyes widened a little. "R-really?"

"Sure you can, dollface. Now c'mon." He gestured to come and started to walk but only stopped when he turned and saw that the fire headed dame hadn't walked yet. He raised a brow.

She stroked her left arm as she tilted her head. She gazed at him suspiciously. "Ho-How should I know you're leading me to the devil?"

He snickered. He went up to her and crossed his arms on his chest. "Darling. I can't tell it you're jokin' or telling the truth."

"I'm serious." She replied as she crossed her arms on her chest. "What's your name?"

He chuckled. He couldn't believe that she doesn't know his name. Let alone his suit. Whenever someone saw his trademark suit. They'll automatically bow in respect. Just like a lowly peasant bowing when they see the king. He straightened his bowtie. He held out his hand. "King Dice's the name. Gambling's my game." She shook his hand and let go. He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Do you work here?"

"Yes." He replied with a hint of pride.

"Really?"

"Yes." He replied with now a hint of annoyance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes." He bluntly replied. A frown replaced his smirk. He held his non-existent nose bridge with his left hand while his other hand supported his left hand as a platform for to make it stand. He doesn't have time for this. He has other things to do. Not, start playing yes or no questions with this clueless dame. He can clearly tell this dame has never set foot in this casino.

"Do you-."

"Look, doll." He cut her off quickly. "Why don't I just show you where he is? Hmm? So I can do my job as a manager and bid you adieu." He rudely told her and she blinked.

She looked down. Ashamed and a little embarrassed. She looked up and gave him a quiet sorry. Her hands clasped together and leaned on her lap.

He rolled his eyes and gestured her to go and follow. She obliged and walked behind him.

Walking beside the dapper purple the headed man made her raise a brow. Why are all the people are staring at me? She thought as she walked behind him. Careful not to get too close behind his back. Wouldn't want to bump him and anger the man. Suspicious and myschevious eyes stared at her and it made her very uncomfortable. King Dice turned to his shoulder and glanced at the crowd and to her. He knew what she is feeling, just looking at her knows what her feeling is. So easy to know her secrets. Vulnerable and so easy to manipulate.

He knew what they're thinking and honestly, it's a huge misunderstanding. He changed their walking position to avoid any misunderstandings. He made her first to walk while he walked behind her. He quickened the pace. A door who's been guarded by two fat blue demons with small wings stood a few feet away. He quickened the pace even more. The guards saw the dapper headed man from behind the fire headed dame and bowed. They opened the double doors. He gave them a small nod and went inside.

Both of them stopped walking and took a small break. She examined the room. The moment you enter the room, you'll immediately be greeted by a yellow gold staircase with silver handrails. The walls are mirrors with gold lines. A small chandelier lit on the ceiling. A round brown table stood beside the door with a blue vase with white trimmings and large boquet of roses on top. She walked towards the first stair and caressed the silver handrails. King Dice watched her as she examined it. "Upstairs is the devil's office?" She asked. He chuckled. He walts towards her and gently stroked the silver handrails. He then rubbed his fingers together, inspecting the handrails to see if it's dirty. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw that it's completely clean. He then placed his hands on his pockets. "Not yet, but we're almost there." He gestured her to come and follow him and she obliged. She walked upstairs first while he walked behind her.

As they climbed the stairs. He examined her from behind. Red orange skin. Black monolid eyes, has a levitating head just like him and is a shy type. Had to admit though, she'a a little annoying back there with all the questions but she's cautious and shy. Also, she's pretty. But no too pretty. He'll give it a 2/10. He had seen many dames much more beautiful than her so he'll give it an honest 2/10. Although, who has a red orange skin? Nobody in inkwell has that. And why is she wearing a bonette. He had seen many dames in the casino wearing nothing but revealing, cleavage clothings and gloves. No dame has never wear bonnetes.

* * *

They arrived at the second floor. The floor is completely spacious. Which she couldn't help but watch in awe. The moment they arrived, a huge living room stood. Including a large piano beside it.

Behind the living room, is a spacious hallway stood in each corner, twelve gold doors all labeled with cursive names. "What is this place?" She asked curiously. Looking around the place full of curiousity and wonder. He chuckled at her reaction. "The employees' floor."

"Really?"

"Since, we worked in this casino or bounded by our sins. The boss decided to let us stay in the casino. While the boss stays at his personal building. The boss made this floor just for us."

She smiled. "That's awfully nice of him."

He didn't replied. He can only stare at her. To be honest, he doesn't know what to say. He then gestured her to continue walking. With him now in front of her while she's behind him. Following him like his little tail.

They walked down the spacious hallway. The fire dame's eyes lit up with wonder as she looked around. Heads turning left and right as she read the gold doors labels.

Pirouletta

Mr, Chimes

Chips Bettigan

She turned to him. "This names are casino workers yes?"

"Indeed."

A door stood at the end of the hallway. A golden door with a name labeled King Dice. She stiffed and gulped. Is this a trick? She's been following him only to go into his room? Her mind started to screen Run! She was about to panic when he suddenly made a sharp right turn and went past the room with his name on it. Relief washed her whole body and her heart calmed down.

An arch entrance which leads to the devil's room? She raised a brow. They walked towards it and her eyes widened. It's a bridge between the employees' floor and into his personal building. It has pillars and has a red roof. The pillars supported red roof. As they walked between the bridge. She saw the mouth of the cave. The entrance and exit of this casino. She spotted some town folks walking in and out. Some walked out of the casino to go home while others walked in to gamble. The light of the sun shined outside as she spotted the familiar buildings of the isle three. She definitely liked this bridge due to how good the view is.

The Devil sat high and mighty in his office. Chuckling at how good the deals have been. He had just finished counting the soul contracts. Sixty soul contracts in just a week. Hah! How pathetic the people are. They must be desperate of power. His pointy ears twitched as he heard faint footsteps. One heavy, and the other is soft and light.

He placed the soul contracts in his desk drawer. His hands intertwined with one another and leaned between his upper lip and nose. He rested his elbows on the edge of the table. He stared at the two doors in front of him, just few steps away. The right door which leads to the employees' floor opened and revealed to be his right hand man. Behind him is a funny looking dame who wears a bonette. What dame wears a bonette? Certainly no one. He had been alive for centuries and he's been living in inkwell for years and no dames has ever wore a bonette. All of the town ladies are very proud and confident. But this, this dame is wearing it. And, truth be told. She looked absolutely ridiculous and weird. It also added up that her skin is red orange. Not to mention, he can clearly see that she's anxious. He closed the door and the two stood across of his desk.

Looking at him in real life made her afraid. He's much more scary than the statue. Midnight black fur, sharp claws, bull like horns and sharp teeth. She gulped. Trying her best not to run away.

"What brings you here? Dice." His voice deep and sinister that the fiery dame hid behind the purple die's back. Afraid and shy. The two noticed her fear and smirked. He stepped away. Revealing the dame that was hiding behind his back. He then stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stiffed. He then gestured her to him. "This dame wants to see you boss. She was looking for you at the main room. Of course, me being a gentleman. I took her to you."

"Looking for me?" He raised a brow. A sinister grin form into his lips. His voice filed with interest. Ahhh, she's must clearly be one of those prostitutes ladies he had paid to come here for two weeks from the underworld. Just by the looks of hers. She must be one of those dames he hired for an evening fun. She must be. No dame certainly has a red orange skin living in the isles.

"Didn't expect you would be here. I told her that I would see one of you tomorrow night, not today." He shook his head. He propped his head on his fingers that intertwined with one another, with his elbows still resting on the table. "No matter. Now tell me, how much money should I pay you for one night? Last time, your friend wanted a handful of coins. So, how much do you want?"

The Fiery dame's cheeks blushed so hard that her face immediately became red as a ripe tomato. His right hand man covered his mouth and tried his best no to laugh too much. He can clearly see the dame is embarressed and anxious. Wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.

Did he just mistakenly thought that I was one of the prostitutes hired? She thought as she tried her very not to run and hide behind King Dice's back. Completely embarrassed.

"What?" The devil innocently said like he has never sinned in his entire life. "You are one of them aren't you?" He raised a brow.

She vigorously shook her head. She was about to speak but couldn't. It's like Fear has covered her mouth. With the power of her love for her fiancè. "A-actually, I-I'm her-here to ma-make a deal." She found her voice and corrected him. Cheeks still flushing. The right hand man glanced at his boss while his boss glanced at him. Both sharing a wicked smirk and look.

The devil's smirk grew and chuckled darkly as he looked at her. "What an interesting visit. Much better than my evening fun." He darkly chuckled. His right hand man went and stood beside him, with his hands behind his back. The two men stared at her with a grin.

"I have heard things about your deals and contracts about you from my neighbors but I never expected to make a deal with you." She truthfully said and he chuckled.

"Tell me. Miss-?" He gestured to say her name.

"-Flare." She completed his sentence.

He snapped his claw. "Miss, Flare. Why are you making a deal with me?" He asked as he clasped his hands together again and placed them on the table. "Surely there must be a desire you want to achieve. Is it money? Power? Control? Hmm, Lust perhaps?" He leaned a little and chuckled at the last part. King Dice snickered. He sunk back into his seat.

She played with her fingers, nervous of what she's going to say. "I-I have a fiance back home." She started. King Dice and his boss looked at each other and went back to her. "I have sold almost all my things just for his health but according to the doctors, his health has been declining and his immune system has failed him. They said I have to ready for the bad things to come." Her voice started to crack. "I-I don't want him to die. He had helped me through tough times and I just can't live without him. I don't want to see him inside a black colored coffin anytime soon." She took a deep breath. Trying her best not to cry. "I have come here to make a deal. I'll sell my soul. In return, He will be alright. He will no longer be knocking on death's door. He will no longer suffer his illness."

"Do you know what will happen if you made a deal to the devil?" King Dice butted in with a raised brow.

She nodded. "Y-yes. Though, I do not know if it is true, I heard this from my neighbors but I'll automatically burn in hell...right?"

King Dice and the Devil nodded.

She tended and gulped. She turned around and started to get nervous. Her conscience started to bicker in her head. 'Run and don't look back!' Yelled her mind. 'Save him, for he had done multiple things just for you!' Her heart yelled. She closed her eyes and memories of him when they first met started to flash.

* * *

" _Are you alright miss?" Asked a button headed boy. She gently looked up and shook her head. "Why are you here in this dump?" He asked. Gesturing the huge garbage dump behind her. "I'm hiding." She replied quietly. Curling up into a tight ball. Hugging her knees like her life depends on it._

 _"From who?" He asked._

 _"From the bad men."_

 _He gasped. "That's awful!" He took her shoulder and pulled her up. He then intertwined his hands on to hers. "Want to meet my mom? Maybe she can help you hide!"_

 _"No-I-Wa-" before she can say, he dragged her away quickly and quietly._

* * *

She smiled at that memory. Without him helping her and dragging her to his mother. She wouldn't be here. She's probably inside a brothel house in the deepest parts of the inkwell isles. She shivered a little as thought about the word brothel.

He saved her from the brothel house. He saved her. Now, it's time to save him.

She turned to face them and took a deep breath. "It's alright that I'm going to burn in hell. As long as he's alright." She gave them a soft smile.

The devil chuckled darkly. This is the first time someone sacrificed their soul just for their loved ones. He had seen multiple people selling their souls to him just for power and greed. He actually find it nice that they're still people like that in the isles. It's a good balance between good and evil.

He snapped his claws and a fire ball appeared on the palm of his hand. She backed away a little and narrowed her eyes as the fireball lit brightly, hurting her eyes a little. The fireball subsided and revealed to be a parchment. He straightened his position and levitated a quill. The quill and contract levitated in front of her. Her eyes widened and she gulped. She shakily held the quill. The tip end of the quill hovered on the name approval of the person selling their soul.

She read the contract carefully:

 _In exchange of your desire coming true by turning your desire into reality by the Devil. The Devil will have your soul and you will be bound to hell when you die. If you sign the contract, it is an approval that you have agreed to sell your soul to the devil in exchange of turning your deepest desires into reality._

She stared at the contract. Full of determination and love for her fiance, she's going to sign the contract.

"Are you certain that you'll do it? For him? Once you have sign your name there in the contract, there's no turning back Miss Flare." Warned King Dice.

"Indeed." Chimed the devil with a grin.

"I'm signing it, For him." With a shaky hand, she signed her name.

The devil laughed. "You won't regret selling your soul to me, toots." He turned to his shoulder. "Dice, escort the fine lady outside."


	4. Happiness

**Fun random fact: I love spicy food so spicy food is also one of my inspirations for this Oc.**

 **I'm sorry if there's a few confusing dialogs and descriptions. English is not my first language. :(**

* * *

His manager nod and turned to her.

She did it. She finally did it. She sold her soul to the devil. She sold her soul just for him. Finally, she will no longer cry herself to sleep. Knowing that he's going to leave her any minute. She will no longer sell her stuff just for his health. She will no longer weep in front of him, telling him to stay alive and he strong. She will no longer worry for his medicine bills. She will no longer worry about his extreme condition for he's finally ok now. She sold her soul and that alone is sad, but as long as his fiancè no longer suffered then it's worth it.

Relief and happiness flooded into her mind that without realising, happy tears started to flow. She collapsed on her knees on the floor. Her legs wrapped and supported her butt as a seat. She cupped her face with her hands and wept.

The devil and his right hand man mistook it as a cry of regret and chuckled darkly.

"Awee, crying because of regret are we? Hehe. Well ain't that a peep boss."

"We gave ya warnings but you didn't listen." He chuckled darkly. He hummed and smirked. "Pity."

"Thank you." She whispered oh so gently. Confusing the two men in front of her. The boss and the manager exchanged a look. Clearly confused of why she thanked them. Is she really that desperate of trying to save her fiance from knocking on death's door?

The two of them went up to her and both squatted in front of her. The two looked at her as she cried. Clearly thinking of what are they going to do.

The devil, glanced at dice while dice looked at her. He nudged him using his elbow. He turned to his boss with his eyebrows raised and his mouth in a thin line. He signalled his right hand man to comfort her by tilting his head to her and looked at her and then him back to back.

King dice shook his head, not wanting to console the woman. He tilted his head two times at her and nodded at him. The devil frowned and shook his head. He narrowed his eyes a little and titled his head on her. As if he was saying 'No, you.'

The manager rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to talk. The devil, smiled in satisfaction clearly knowing that he won their small silent arguement.

"Are you-"

"Oof."

The manager got cut off and the boss let out an oof sound as she tackled them both in a hug. She rested her chin between their shoulders. With one shoulder being soft and furry and the other, being smooth and smelled luxurious.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she smiled happily. Completely greatful.

The boss and the manager clearly don't know what to do at this moment. They just squatted with their hands up a little. They have been hugged before by their past lovers or pimps they hired but not a person who is... thankful. But, on serious note. Who would be thankful selling their souls? Certainly no one that's for sure! Although, they have some people who are power hungry that they're willing to sell their souls for power and greed. They don't say that they're thankful but their expressions says so otherwise.

She broke the hug and wiped away her tears with her sleeves. "I'm s-sorry, gentle men, it's just, i'm just so thankful. Without you two, my fiance would be dead. An-and I can't live without my fiance." That statement may be cheesy but it's literally true, she can't live without her fiance. She stood up and held out her two hands with a smile. The two men held her hands and she helped them stood up. The devil stared at her with a neutral look, his hands tucked behind his back. His manager stared at her with his hands on his pockets.

She wiped away the tears again and sniffed. The manager and his boss shared a look again.

"You don't regret selling your soul now do you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"You do remember that if you sell your soul, you will literally burn in my realm. Right?"

She laughed a little and nodded.

The two men shared a look again. Clearly Don't know how to deal with this situation. Technically, if someone sold their soul and would either show small sadness or regret, The two would mock them and destroy their pride. But her, goodness her, they're tongue tied. Clearly don't know what to say. Should they say something good? Should they mocked her? They don't know. No has ever thanked and hugged them out of being greatful that they accepted her soul as a bargain in exchange of his fiance's recovery. So with that, the two remained quiet.

"I have to go. I've been gone far too long, he must be worried about me."

The manager tilted his head forward as if he pointed the door behind her. "That's the entrance and exit of the boss' personal building. Just go down stairs. An imp will accompany you outside the door and you'll be out in no time."

She nodded and thanked them again. She quickly went straight to the door, opened it and bid a small farewell, she then closed the door behind her. The two watched and heard her go. With her shoes clicking going down and soft muffles of voices becoming fainter and fainter.

The manager leaned his back on the front edge of the desk. "Strange gal isn't she boss."

He crossed his arms on his chest and crossed his legs as he stood. "Out of all paths you've known in this place. You chose the personal building?" He gave his manager a teasing grin, with his eyebrow raised.

He gave him a teasing smile as he shrugged. "It was mighty tight in the main room so I made an exception." He replied.

The boss scoffed. "Sure you did Dice. Sure you did." He sarcastically slide his sentence.

* * *

As she made her way to her apartment building. She thought of what is she going to say. Should she say that she sold her soul or no? Should she tell him the truth?

Tairon Buton dislikes the devil with pure hatred because of luring his now dead father into the casino. His father like he said, was a kind man and would never gamble. But once he stepped inside the casino with curiosity, he changed. He grew aggressive and is completely power hungry for money, not to mention has a huge craving for lust. He later died of liver failure when Tairon was ten. She may lived in their house for thirteen years but she has never encountered his father. He was already dead but come to think it, every time she changed a topic about his father, he would quickly change topics or excuses himself. She was always curious about his father but it's best not to ask him about his father. Don't want to start a fight.

As she arrived at the building, she opened the door and made her way upstairs. As she climbed, on the end line of the stairs stood a man. He wore brown pants with overalls and a white long sleeve with small white buttons. He wore a brown newsboy hat.

"Darling, i'm alright!" He exclaimed. She moved her pace and arrived at the second floor. They moved away a little and stood beside a huge closed window. There, she cupped her face as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. Tairon felt the same too, with tears flowing down his cheeks. The two, shared a passionate kiss beside the window.


	5. Find and Help

**Fun random fact: In Wattpad, I published the story but has a different title. In this app, it's called the Fiery Dame but in Wattpad, it's called the Fiery soul.**

 **Note: I'll be doing construction on this story :) There will be changes here and there, especially the title.**

* * *

It's been a month since it happened and all is well. Flare and Tairon has been happily enjoying their time. Going on picnics, going in isle two to have fun and just simply cuddle in bed, telling their future plans to each other. Like, choosing names for their future baby and what kind of house would they build. Is it a two story house? Or a small little wooden house outside from isle three?

For a month, she kept the secret. Flare didn't dare telling his fiance the truth of her, selling her own little soul just for him to be healed permanently. If she told him, she knew he would start an arguement and she hates it when they fight.

The yellow sun glowed brightly and the faint sounds of laughter and squeels were heard. Different colored cotton candies and different flavored popcorn was sold here and there. A cherry and happy jazz music was heard as the fiery maiden and the charming button head man walked down the streets on isle two. Hands entertwined with one another as they walked. It's a hot day today and Tairon has been happily enjoying his chocolate ice cream. Flare on the other hand is having fun enjoying a cone of fluffy pink cotton candy. As they walked, she felt someone is watching her. Which of course, tried her best not to turn and look. Tairon felt it as well and firmly squeezed her hand as if saying 'hang in there' or 'ignore them darling'.

This always happens when they go out in public. The people would stare at them because of her appearance. She doesn't like it when eyes are focused on her. Tairon doesn't like it when eyes are on her as well. He hates it when the people would stare and then whisper to one another behind their backs. He knows the people would spread fake rumors about them, but he didn't care. He loves her and he would never hides her away. When you love someone, you got to have to show it to the world.

* * *

After a grand time at the second isle, the two lovers went home to discuss about things or to relax.

The first thing they saw as they made their way to their apartment is non other than the Landlady. Mrs, Bellsworth who has a golden bell for a head. She silently, but harshfully shoved a letter on Tairon's chest and crossed her arms on her chest. She then tapped her foot in annoyance. Tairon looked at her and then the letter, and opened it curiosity. His eyes widened in shock when he read it.

"You expect us to pay one thousand in just two months?!" Exclaimed Tairon as he turned the letter to her and pointed it. His expression full of concern and shock. Flare's eyes widened with concern as well when they heard him. How are they gonna pay? A thousand in just two months?! That's not even possible!

She nodded. "Pay or be ready to pack." She coldly said, she then turned and walked away. Her heels clicked on the cold hard floor. Her baby blue dress swayed a little as she walked.

"But ma'am, we don't have that kind of money! We don't even know if that's possible!" Flare called her out. Face full of concern. If they don't pay within two months, they'll sleep on the streets!

"Then be ready to pack." She called out in reply as she climbed down the stairs. The two lovers watched her go, their minds started to brain storm of how are they going to find a thousand in just two months.

* * *

"Butler?" He hummed in thought but quickly put an x on it. Tairon sat on their small table with Flare placing a small plate of peanut butter sandwich and a cup of freshly made coffee in front of him. He lowered the newspaper and smiled as he saw the food. "Thanks Darling." He gave her a small smile and took the coffee and took a silent sip. He then placed it back down on the table and continued looking at his newspaper. It's two pm in the afternoon and thank goodness they both went home early, or else they might get wet from the rain. The soft rain pitter pattered outside the apartment building. The once blue sky vanished, replacing the skies with a grey color. Odd right? It seems mother nature has changed its course. From hot to cold in just a day.

The two enjoyed themselves in the living room. Since it's raining, the best job hunting to do is in the newspaper, since he worked in a newspaper industry about six months ago, he knew they had been paid to advertise different types of shops or to advertise that they ran out ofworkers and wants to hire new ones. So newspapers are a great way to find jobs indoors.

With a black pen in hand, he flipped a few pages, ignoring the news and product advertisements. He landed another store advertisements. He scanned around to find a perfect job. He found a help wanted sign who's percect for him as he scanned the newspaper for about a minute. Ohh! A singer at a local bar! Perfect! That would be great! He would perform!

Wait,

He lowered the newspaper and spotted Flare reading a romance novel with her nose stuck in the book. She sat across the small table. Eating a peanut butter sandwich. "Darling, does my voice sound good?"

She lowered her book and looked up to him. She chewed and swallowed. She spoke in a small smile displayed on her lips. "I like your voice darling. What about it?"

"There's a help wanted sign who wants to hire a singer in a bar. Maybe I should go and perform." He replied excitedly. He looked down at the sign and smiled with glee. "Oh, look! The bar is just eight minutes away from us! Isn't it great?" He grinned as he looked up to her. She gave him a smile but her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Truth be told, he isn't a good singer. He's terrible at singing. But she doesn't want to tell the truth, although he can be delusional at at times but still, wouldn't want to break his heart. But, as a fiance of his, one of her jobs is to tell the truth and be completely honest with him. So, she has to break it up to him with pure honesty, but with a hint of sugar coating.

"Darling, I really like your voice! Perhaps... you should practice a...bit?" She carefully suggested, careful not to hurt his feelings. Darian looked back down on the newspaper but looked up to her and gave her a toothy smile. "Nonsense! Darling, I sang in a play when I was seven, I was the main singer. So practice isn't one of my lists." He shrugged off her suggestion. He cleared his throat. He then smiled at his fiance. "Listen here darling. This song is dedicated for you." He then winked and she couldn't help but giggle at him. He placed down the newspaper and pen on the table. His hand pressed on his chest while his other hand held out on the air, as if he's reaching for something.

"Laaaa!~"

He frowned and quickly grabbed his pen and put an x on the help wanted singer. He sighed and continued looking. She couldn't help but laugh. She then took another bite of her sandwich. She started reading her book again as she chewed.

The rain still haven't stopped and so is his job hunting on the newspaper. It's been about two hours now and he still hasn't finished. Flare took a break from reading and looked at her fiance from across the table. She sighed as she looked at him, his face, covered by the newspaper. A sad expression shined on her face.

She wanted to help him. She really did, she wanted to find a job as well but what can she do? She have went to dozens of shops and buildings just to find a job. She doesn't care if it's carrying two sacks of bricks up to a tallest building or clean the dirtiest bathroom in the isles. As long as she gets paid then it's fine with her. BUT NOPE! No wants to offer her a job. Not even one. She sighed loudly. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Her eyes drooped with sadness as she looked at the back of the newspaper.

"Darling!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. He lowered the newspaper and faced her, a happy and excited smile shined on his lips. "There's a fancy-smancy restaurant not far from here and their recruting staffs!" He showed the newspaper to her. A circle was drawn around a certain help wanted sign. She read it loudly.

* * *

HELP WANTED: AT THE GOLDEN FORKS RESTAURANT

•Waitors

•Chefs

•Janitors

Must be 21 years above.

(Must be an experienced person)

* * *

She looked up to him. "But darling, it says must be an experienced person." She reminded as she pointed it.

"So?"

"You're not experienced with serving. Only typing. And you certainly haven't worked in a restaurant before."

He wanted to say something but remained silent, ok she has a good point. He shrugged it off and rolled the news paper.

"I'm going out. Darling, i'll be back soon! And don't worry, i'll get that job no matter what!" He kissed her on the cheek and then on her lips. He quickly made his way into the door and pulled out his jacket from the coat rack.

"But darling, it's four in the afternoon and it's still raining!" She reminded him. She stood up to stop him but he's fast. She Showing a clear concern look. She sold her soul just for him to heal yes, but she doesn't want him to suffer a cold.

He buttoned his jacket and placed the newspaper in his jacket to avoid getting it wet. He looked back at her and his face softened. He saw her, all concerned. He made her way back to her and gave her a loving hug. "Don't worry, i'll be fine. Besides it's only a little drizzle."

He broke the hug and kissed her forehead. He then made his way into the door and grabbed an umbrella beside the door who's leaning against the wall, he doesn't want to use it, but seeing the concerned look on his fiance, he just have to grab it so that she will no longer be worried. He gave her a smile and gave her an I love you and with that, he went out. Closing the door behind him as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

It's been five hours and he still hasn't returned. It's nine thirty pm now and Flare's going to faint from worrying too much. She became busy when he left, she washed the dishes, cooked dinner and cleaned the living room. She was so busy, she didn't realized it's eight pm until the grandfather clock chimed as she placed the food in the fridge to store the leftovers. So, she waited for about an hour. Hoping to see him opening the door any minute now and she will greet him with open arms. But no, he hasn't came. It's almost ten and she's struggling to maintain a straight face.

With her nervousness bubbling up. She pulled a jacket from the coat rack and off to find him. Not caring if there's danger lurking in the night.

* * *

Since it's late, she will have to speed walk. She didn't bother getting a bonette, since it's late though, no one can judge her nor insult her behind her back. She made her way to the Golden Forks restaurant. A little far, not going to lie but it will have to do. She knew where it is because she lived on the streets before, and lived in isle three dor twenty two years. Not entirely an expert at living in the streets, but she knows the little secrets.

The only light that helped her navigate the night are the lights of the street lamps and the moon light of the full moon. Not a person in sight but she didn't care. All she cares is to find Tairon. The city floor is wet because of the rain, also it's very quiet. The only sound can be heard are her shoes clanking a little and the wet footsteps as she speed walked.

As she speed walked, she walked passed a dark shadowy alleyway. She ignored it and continued speed walking but stopped when she saw a white cat came out of the shadowy alleyway and into the light, walking weakly with its front paw raised. It sat outside the entrance of the alleyway as the cat licked its paw who is raised.

Her, being a major animal lover, abandoned her nervousness and made her way to the cat and cautiosly lowered herself to her knees, not hesitating to lean her knees on the street. It's not like someone would watch anyway. She reached the cat cautiosly. The cat stared at her with caution but didn't ran away.

"Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you. I want to help you." She gently told the cat and gently brushed her finger on its head. The cat meowed. She then started petting and brushing her fingers on its fur.

About a few minutes or so, The cat purred more and more and with her surprise, jumped on her thighs with no hesitation. Her eyes widened in surprise but smiled happily that the cat trusted her.

She then took a look on its paw. It has a glass shard stuck on its paw. She gasped a little and looked down at the cat. "Poor thing."

The cat meowed. She took another look and started examining it. Technically it's stuck but not too stuck. It would be best if she would take it home and then take it to the vet tomorrow.

She carried her in her arms as gently as possible. "I'll be taking you home. I'll heal you right up my little one." She smiled happily at the cat. The cat meowed and purred. The cat nuzzled on her chest.

She smiled at how the cat trusted her. This cat might be owned by an owner, considering how friendly it is but then again, it doesn't have a collar. Also, some cats are very friendly even if they don't have any owners. She looked up at the shadowy alleyway and the first thing that greeted her are two bright eyes looking at her from the shadows. The first one is green and the other one is yellow.

* * *

I **'m sorry if I published it late :( I'm sick and is very busy for school. So many fricking reports and projects. But thankfully, I finished chapter four. Yay! :D**

 **Shout out to KateTheGreat91141 for liking and following this story! And also messaging me :D thank you so much! :D**


	6. Meeting you again

She froze. She gulped. Her eyes, widened as the two bright eyes stared at her. She doesn't know what to do, she just froze in shock. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. It's like her body froze in place due to shock.

deep chuckles was heard from the shadows. "Well, well. If it isn't the savior of his lover." A deep voice chuckled again.

She blinked. She tilted her head in curiosity. Wait, savior? How and why does that voice knew? Her nervousness and shock dissapeared and got replaced with panic. "Wh-Who are y-you?" She asked, she couldn't say a sentence without stuttering, her heart started to beat faster. "Sh-show yourselves!" She tried to sound brave but to be honest, it's a waek attempt honestly, she also couldn't help but add a small please.

The two eyes looked at each other and quickly turned back to her. She tensed and held the cat firmly on her arms, careful not to hurt the little cat. Her legs still couldn't move and that started to irritate her honestly. Irritation mixed with panic isn't a good combination.

What would she do if the people and her fiance find out about Flare, herself, sold her soul to the Devil? Those two eyes knew about her selling her soul, and who knows what would happen if all of the people found out about it. Her color from her face drained just by thinking about it. Her eyebrows narrowed in nervousness and she started to panic even more. Great, irritation mixed with panic and added with nervousness...Oh cheese and cupcakes. If the others find out about it, she doesn't know what to do if the people or Tairon will find out about it. Should she lie? Technically, no. She couldn't, it will only bring more wood to the fire if she would lie, but will she tell the truth? Technically, it will bring EVEN MORE wood to the fire. She could just cover it up though, but, lying isn't one of her best skills, nor acting.

They emerged from the shadows. Their eyes no longer glowed when they emerged out of the dark alley and into the light of the moon and the street lamp.

"How you doin tots? How's the Mr?" He chuckled. Although, his eyes are in a vibrant yellow but it didn't glow for the light of the moon and the street lamp overpowered it. She calmed down when she was the two people she made a deal about a month ago. "Oh, my. Haha, that gave me quite a scare! Haha!" She nervously laughed and exhaled. She patted the cat as she tried to calm her fast beating heart. She then patted her chest to ease her mixed emotions. "Oh my goodness. Hah, y-you two have me quite a scare haha." She eased her beating heart as she laughed in relief.

"What are you doing in this time of night?" Asked his manager. Who's arms behind his back standing beside his boss.

"I was looking for my fiance and he promised he'll be back soon, but it's been a few hours and he still hasn't come back. I'm worried about him." She replied and patted the cat who's nuzzling on her chest. "And this little fella, I found her lost and hurt and well, I want to help her. She's injured." Referring to the cat who's nuzzling her chest.

The two looked at each other again and back to her. "Oh, and umm, Tairon has been feeling much better. Mr, Devil sir! He's no longer sick. Thank you for asking." She cheerfully replied. Referring to the question the boss of the casino asked her when they emerged out of the shadowy alleyway.

"How bout you Mr Devil and Mr Dice, if I may ask, why are you two here in this time of night?" She asked politely with a small smile taped on her lips.

"Coercing malignancy of a person who's in debt to me." The Devil replied bluntly yet fast to the point the woman didn't catch up to what he said. The manager heard him and nudged him hard, hitting him on the hip with his elbow, the Devil frowned and held his hip. He glared at his manager while his manager looked at him with a neutral look.

The two turned to the woman who just tilted her head to the side a little, with a small awkward smile displayed on her lips and with her brow raised.

The boss chuckled. Amused of how innocent she is. "How bout you toots? You alright?" Asked The Devil as he crossed his arms on his chest, he changed his topic to distract the woman for asking further questions. His manager glanced at him as his boss spoke and then looked back at her as the boss finished speaking.

She nodded exthusiastically. The awkward smile dissappeared and turned into a toothy smile. "Everything's alright! I'm totally fine, thank you for asking." She looked down as she heard the cat purring. She stroked the silky white fur. "But." She added, and that sentence add made the two powerful people in the casino curious. They raised a brow.

She couldn't help but add the word but. She needs advice, or help for that matter, she never had friends and these two people are the only ones who talked to her, or even greet her. Maybe, if she could ask them to help her. I mean, they did helped her a month ago. With King Dice guiding her to the boss' office and his boss giving her what she wanted but with a price. Which is obvious because, nobody gives you free things. It's a fair deal really.

The Devil suddenly noticed the aura around her changed. He glanced to his manager and by the looks of it, he noticed it too. The two looked at each other and then back to her. "But?" The two spoke in unison, a pure curiousity was obvious as they spoke.

She looked up to them and gave them a sad smile. "Well, things back home had been...a little hard because of the lack of money.. a-and I-I really want a job. My fiance was fired because of some small mistake he made and I-I want to help him, but he doesn't want me to work."

"So?" The Devil of inkwell hell spoke and then added. "Just relax and do anything. Besides, if you want to work so much, then why don't you go find a suitable job for yourself."

A sad look adorned her face, the smile disappeared. "It's because of my appearance Mr, Devil sir. They don't want a girl working in their shop whose a freak in the eyes of the people." Her voice cracked when she told the last sentence. Pure sadness and hurt displayed on her face. She looked down as she started to pat the cat in her arms as the cat meowed.

The Devil and his right hand man can only stare at her. It's true though, not that she's a freak or anything, but her appearance isn't common in the isles. Her appearance is what people would most likely calls her a freak, since no one in the isles has red orange skin and has a fireball as a head. The people in inkwell are also very close minded and easy to manipulate. The people cartainly doesn't even know, that just below the hard rocks and earth of inkwell isles lies a certain city.

The manager opened his mouth to ask if she knows about the world below but as if his boss read his mind, he stopped him with his tail by raising it on his chest, signalling his manager to stop before he can ask the further question. The Devil gave him a neutral look and shook his head lightly. The manager understood it and kept his mouth shut. "Well, we must be going now, toots. Tell the Mr we said Hi." The Devil chuckled at the last part. The boss turned and made his way back to the dark alleyway where the light couldn't touch the dark.

She looked up to them and gave them a soft smile. She giggled a little at the boss' last sentence. "Goodbye Mr, Devil and Mr, Dice. Safe travels." She softly called out and waved goodbye softly. The cat looked at the two as the tail dangled on the edge of her arms. The Devil waved back without turning as he kept going.

The manager and the fiery girl made eye contact for a second. she gave him a smile and a nod. The manger nodded back, wearing his neutral look.

"You look good."

She froze. "Umm, excuse me?" She tilted her head to the side.

He chuckled silently. She then realized what he meant and stroked her hair. Her eyes widened a little, she laughed nervously yet softly, embarrassed that the manager complimented her. "I-It's late and no one's at the street." She gulped silently. Embarrassed of how the purple manager complimented her. He gave her a half smile. He then turned around and followed his boss who has now disappeared into the shadows.

The fiery girl watched them go as they dissappeared into the shadows. She looked down and smiled at the cat. The cat meowed back as the cat looked at her. "C'mon little one. Let's find Tairon and then we can go home." She patted the cat's head and off she goes, turning back to the empty street, holding a cat in her arms as she's off to go to the Golden Forks Restaurant to get her Fiance. Not knowing the two men watched her go as they stood in the shadows of the alleyway.

"What a pity really."

"Indeed boss."

"Citizens in this horrible place can easily shame anything that is not normal nor appealing to the society. Hmm, they're indeed boring and pathetic."

"This place is horrible indeed. No wonder they're throwing away their souls like garbages in exchange for their deepest desires." He scoffed. His green eyes glowed in the darkness of the alleyway.

"Hmmm, pity." His eyes glowed bright yellow as he hummed.

"I second that motion."

His vibrant yellow eyes glowed brightly as he snickered. "Pretty pathetic fools if you ask me."

The manager gave out a small laugh. The boss teleported away leaving a puff smoke while the manager opened a hole in the ground and jumped in. It then automatically closed.


	7. Note for you wonderful readers!

**I am so so so so sorry for uploading late! I am so busy with School and remaking chapters of my other story (The Queen Of Hearts) that I don't have time making chapters for the Fiery Heart :(**

-

 **(New title for Fiery Dame :D)** **But I have decided to take a break from remaking new chapters for a while on QOH and start uploading FH! :D** **I am not leaving QOH and FH until it reaches the ending! (I have a tendency to leave the story without leaving a proper ending...I'll just leave it hanging and would never write a chapter again)** **But I won't do that anymore! Not on QOH and FH! Not on my watch!**

-

 **Anyway :) The whole story plot of this story has already been planned out and is resting in my memo on my phone and the only thing I have to do is write and update. Which, again I am so sorry for not updating for a long time! I am very guilty because last time I updated is on Feb 25 and now it's March 10 :( *mumbles guilty* I'm sorry about that...**

-

 **But right now I am currently writing chapter seven! :3** **And Thank you!! Thank you so so so much!! Thank you for the two favs and three follows! It brings me great happiness that you enjoyed my Oc story! :D :3** **I can't thank you enough!!** **:D**

-

 **THANK YOU!!!!**

 **THANK YOU!!!!**

 **THANK YOU!!!!**

 **THANK YOU!!!!!**

 **(I want to keep going on the thank yous but I don't want to spam the whole note with thank yous XD)**

-

 **BUT ON THE SERIOUS NOTE, THANK YOU! Thank you SO much for being patient and supportive of my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!**


	8. Mischievous That One

A tall building with golden double doors, white chimney, a red ceiling and a huge pearly calligraphy sign that says Golden Forks. The whole building is colored pale yellow, making the letters pop.

After a walk that felt like hours, she finally arrived at the restaurant. She sucked a breath and braced herself. She hoped he's in there, she would call the cops if he isn't there. Every step of the way, her nervousness would grow. Adding a plus one to her nervousness. She marched to the door to open it but as she was about to walk towards the double doors, one of the doors opened. Revealing the person she had been looking for all this time.

"Thanks for the free food Chuck, I'll be coming in next week morning at six." He bid farewell to his friend as he made his way through the door, when he turned to face the evening streets, he got instantly surprised to see his fiance at the door... Holding a cat?

"Darling?!"

"Tairon!"

She hugged him with one arm while her other arm supported the cat. She kissed his cheek and broke the hug. He closed the door behind him as he held his coat with his other arm. A confused yet concerned look displayed on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course."

He glanced behind her. The only light of the streets are the lamps and the moonlight. The streets are so empty dead at night and that made Tairon uneasy thinking that his beloved fiance walking in the streets at night alone and doesn't have a bonnet.

He eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Darling what were you thinking?" He asked worriedly as the both of them started to walk home. "Do you even know how dangerous it is in this time? You could get hurt!"

She couldn't help but smile as a blush glowed on her cheeks. One of the things she loves about him is how protective he is to her.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm fine."

"No it is not fine Darling...NOT fine at all."

She chuckled lightly and kisses his cheek. His heart skipped a beat as her lips collided into his cheek.

He tried his best not to smile as she smiled happily at him. The cat meowed and Tairon's eye quickly averted to the cat. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Say darling, where did you get that cat?" He lightly pointed the cat who's comfortably laying in her arms. The cat meowed lightly as they started to walk home together.

"I found this little fella while I was walking my way to the restaurant. Poor thing, the little one's hurt."

He stopped walking and so is Flare. Flare looked at him with a curious look. Tairon's mouth formed into a line as he looked at her. His eyes drooped and he sighed. Cursed her animal love instincts! She loves animals, she really do but it annoys him how caring she is to them. And the confusing part is he doesn't even know why he gets annoyed. Probably because of the fur? Perhaps? To be honest, he doesn't know but it annoys him.

He doesn't realized that annoyance has overpowered him. "Darling, honey, where are we going to let her stay? She's a cat and our apartment doesn't accept cats...nor pets for that matter."

Her eyebrows furrowed with worry and looked down at the injured cat. Trying to convince his fiance to let the cat stay at the apartment. Of course, It is against the rules to raise a pet in the apartment building, let alone let a pet sleep inside. But the cat needs it, she's alone and injured. She needs help. She tried to explain while she looked down at the cat.

"It's just, she was hurt a-and alone an-"

She looked up to him with a pleading look.

He gave her an unmused look. He sighed, his shoulders slumped to the rhythm of his sigh. Of course, typical Flare. Always has a huge weakness when it comes to animals.

"No, darling. We can't, i'm sorry but she needs to sleep outside."

"But darling, she's injured."

"No, pets are forbidden in the building. Bellsworth would drag us out if she sees a pet in the apartment an-"

The cat interrupted his sentence by making a soft yet loud meow at him. The two lovers gazed down at her. The cat looked him in the eyes. His lip twitched as they looked each other. The cat, as if she knows the situation, started to act and look cute. Tairon raised a brow still unamused. He crossed his arms on his chest. An unamused look still displayed on his face. He tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Not going to fool me cat." He arched his head up as his finger tapped on his arm as they crossed on his chest.

The cat meowed and nuzzled her head on her chest. Flare patted her head and nuzzled her hand. She gave her a lick on the finger and that made Flare's day. He glanced at Flare who's smiling so happily. Her eyes lit up with innocence and he couldn't help but smile and softened as his annoyance dissappeared. Her innocence is one of the traits he loved about her, so pure and simple. Even though she was sold as a brothel, chased by men when she escaped, lived as a beggar and her parents left her. Her innocence is still there, still in tact after the horrible experience that she had seen or felt. And that made Tairon proud of his beloved fiance. She may say that she isn't brave but in reality, she's one brave girl. A brave girl who had suffered a lot but is still smilling and think positively.

After for about a few seconds of the cat showing affections to her saviour and Flare smiling like a lovestruck teen as her eyes lit up with innocence, he softly rolled his eyes and gave a loud sigh of defeat. Not going to lie, but the cat knows how to play cute but Flare's even more cute looking all lovestruck and all.

"Oh! Alright, but please hide her in the closet and scold her if she meowes loudly."

She flinched. "Closet? No, darling. Not in the closet."

He paused and raised a brow. "Then where? In the bathroom?"

"Oh! Certainly no. How about..." She stopped herself as she doesn't want to utter it. If she finished the sentence who knows what would happen, and so with that she gave her a sheepish look.

Tairon knew what she's thinking because of how obvious it is and how easy she is to read her emotions. He sighed. "No darling, not in the bed." He deadpanned.

"Please?"

"No."

She looked down at the cat in her arms. She patted the cat's head and looked back up to him. "You want the cat to sleep in the closet?"

He nodded and gave a myschevious grin. "I prefer outside actually." He then chuckled at his small little honesty.

She looked at him in a neutral look and smiled once she looked down at the cat. "C'mon, little one. We're going to have fun stargazing tonight." The cat meowed in approval.

Tairon paused and took what he said to her back. "What? No! The cat sleeps outside while you sleep inside...WITH me."

"I don't want to leave the poor cat in this condition alone darling," she calmly said and later gave him a smile of assurance. "Besides, I have slept in this streets remember?"

He wanted to argue but of course, she has a soft spot for animals. She's always like this when they were young. She loved to take care at animals who are injured and weak. She cares about them too much, and truth be told, he disliked it. But what can He say? Flare is Flare, and he doesn't want her to change because he loved her for who she is. Although, sugar coating aside, she takes care of them too much and that made him question. why does she takes her time caring for them when they couldn't even care her back? Nor help for that matter? Sure, meat is helpful-Good for the muscles-but what can a cat do? Just purr? It will be helpful to sell it but Flare would be furious at him for doing that...and She never gets angry. He had never seen her angry before. What if he'll sell it?

He sighed in defeat and made his thoughts disappear by shaking his head. He looked at her with a half smile of pure defeat.

"Fine. The cat can sleep in the bed. But it's in your side of the bed, not mine."

Hearing Tairon's sentence, Flare gave him the softest smile she could muster and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She nuzzled on his shoulder as she carried the cat in her arms. "Thank you Tairon."

He shrugged lightly as he smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. He bend down a little as he kissed her temple. "You're lucky i'm in a good mood right now, darling." He gave a teasing smile as they continued to walk home. "Oh really?" She slide the sentence in a teasing way. A teasing smile displayed on her lips.

He laughed softly and slid his coat on. "Indeed. I'm in a happy mood because..." He stopped himself as he eyed his fiance in the corner of his eyes with a teasing grin.

"Because?" Her teasing smile grew. An excited yet curious feeling bubbled up into her stomach.

He danced a little by tapping his foot on the concrete semi wet floor and jumped in front of her and opened his arms wide as if he just finished a performance, he shaked his hands as he opened his arms wide. A happy toothy smile taped on his lips. "I got the job!" He sang the sentence.

Truth be told, his voice sucks when it comes to singing but that didn't stopped her from smilling in delight. He has a job again! With a free hand, she grabbed his collar and tugged her fiance hard with a passionate kiss. The tug was completely unexpected and so is the slight tackle and it got him off guard, making his newsboy cap flung a little forward and covered his eyes.

He fixed his cap by adjusting it to its rightful place and accepted the kiss by kissing back. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close but not too close to the point it will squish the cat. His eyes drooped in satisfaction, feeling her soft lips sliding and crashing against his. With her free hand again, she wrapped around her free arm around his non-existent neck. Making him smile with delight of how she craved for his lips.

Flare is so innocent and soft that you can easily tell her emotions by just looking at her. She's that easy to read and she's completely vulnerable when it comes to bad situations. She doesn't fight, she doesn't cheat and she doesn't know how to pretend or even lie for that matter, she's just so easy to read. Right now, feeling her lips on his, he can easily tell she enjoyed the kiss and finds it mighty enjoyable. So with that, he deepened the kiss. A soft quiet groan eascaped from her lips and that alone made him want to deepened the kiss even more, hoping to hear that groan again but knowing that they're in public and they're the only ones awake. He'll just have to continue this at home.

He was about to break the kiss but an idea popped into his head, a small myschevious smirk formed at the corner of his lips as he kissed her. He quickly slid his tongue inside her mouth, making her eyes widened in surprise. He then broke the kiss and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this one! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	9. Pop Quiz

Last night was amazing! Although, he wanted it to go to the next level but she doesn't want to...yet. Last night was amazing because of how much fun they spent with eachother. They kissed, danced, cuddle, mumble sweet words to each other that even the most bitter person of all would blush. But there's this one sentence that made him fall in love with her all over again. A sentence that made him jump for joy. A sentence that whenever he thinks about it, he would feel butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

 _She nuzzled on his chest as the two laid next to each other in bed. The light of the moon seeped through the curtains of the window._

 _The two blissfully enjoyed themselves cuddling in the bed right next to each other as they mumbled sweet words onto their nonexistent ears. "For better or worse, a blessing or a curse. I will forever love you Tairon."_

* * *

Sure, it was simple, a little cliche and cheesy but that made him fall madly in love with her all over again. When he got ill and they're in the brink of sleeping in the streets. Did she left him? Absolutely not. She stayed by his side all the way, selling her precious things just for him to recover. He couldn't thank the angels enough that gifting him a perfect fiance.

He glanced at his fiance who's busy reading a book in bed wearing nothing but a white nightgown as he made two drinks for the both of them in the kitchen. What is the best way to start the day? And that in his personal point of view is breakfast, waking up next to his beloved and coffee.

The cat meowed as she sat on Flare's lap. He shot it with a death glare to keep it quiet and, with pure astonishment, it worked. Smilling with satisfaction, he made his way beside her as he gave her a mug of coffee. She placed her book down and thanked him, touched that he made her coffee without asking him to do so. He sat at the edge of the bed right next her and cupped his mug. "So darling, what are we going to do today, hmm?" An excited smile shown on his lips as he took a sip.

She blew away some smoke and took a light sip, careful not to get burned from the scorching hot, bittersweet coffee. When she's done, she answered him without hesitation whatsoever, her answer made his excited mood disappear and turned it into a frown.

"Take this little one in the vet of course. She's injured and we're going to take her after breakfast." She softly smiled and patted the cat's head, making the cat purr in satisfaction. His excited smile is automatically replaced by an unamused frown. Clearly unamused of what her answer is.

"Really? The vet?" He deadpanned. His eyebrow raised as he cupped his mug.

"Yes."

His lip twitched. He sighed, dissapointed that they're going to the vet instead of going to isle two. "Alright."

She took a sip from her mug and gently twirled her mug with both of her hands as if she's drinking wine from a wine glass.

"Darling."

"Hmm?"

"Can you give me a favor?"

"What is it darling?"

"Can you take her to the vet? I'm not feeling very well..." She heavily sighed and leaned her body on Tairon, which he wrapped an arm around her. He looked down at her and she wore an agitated look which he couldn't help but stare at her.

* * *

He doesn't have to do this, he could have just declined or pretend he's busy. But according to her, she isn't feeling well. He wanted to ask but seeing her agitated look. He kept his mouth shut and do what he's told. To be honest, he doubt her sickness. She wasn't sick last night, Tairon knew her well and he knows that whenever she's sick, her skin would become pale and her cheeks would more redder.

but then again, seeing her agitated look. It feels like she's telling the truth. But doubting aside, he owed her a huge favor after all, when he was ill and the doctors would say to them that he's-quote on quote-dying. She sold all of her things just to get him a proper medication. And that is pure love and dedication there, if that wasn't what he thought it is then he doesn't know what.

"She's all right now. We got the glass out of her paw." The veterinarian happily told him as he wrapped the cat's injured leg with the bandages. "Your cat has a beautiful color! Well, I have a dog, names Spike and he loves.." Out of all things, talkative people are one of his dislikes, not because the talks, some talks are interesting but because they keep on talking nonstop. He doesn't like it.

He hummed in reply, his eyes drooped with boredom.

He wished he hasn't said yes to her.

* * *

She was actually surprised at herself that her acting worked.

She walked down the street wearing brown leather gloves, long sleeve brown dress with brown collar and grey long skirt. On her floating head, she wore a brown hat adored with fake flowers. This dress, nor the hat and gloves isn't hers, it's from Tairon's mother. Since she sold her things, Tairon insisted to let her wear his mother's clothing. Which is an honor to her honestly, her mother is a very kind woman who had took her under her wing and raised her as happy as they can be. It brings her great honor to wear someone's clothing so special to her life because of how she saved her.

She walked down the street, walking to a specific cave, careful not to get noticed. She wore an isolated clothing that covers her skin to avoid any attention, since her skin is like a disco ball. It can spark attention. When she got inside the cave and gazed at the casino, she looked around and carefully yet, nervously, picked up the pace as she speed walked towards the golden doors of the casino.

How come she never thought of this? This idea had just popped into her mind when she saw them again while walking to the golden forks restaurant last night. She had went to all shops in inkwell isles and all of them rejected her, but there's one place. One place where she hasn't went to try and get a job...and that is the Devil's Casino.

It's been a month since she came here and honestly, she's getting nervous again. She's nervous because of how afraid she is of getting caught. Although, people knew about her because of her appearance but she's afraid if one of Tairon's friends would caught her getting inside on one of the most notorious places in the isles. But luckly, no one had spotted her. She was actually lucky that last time she went here, she hasn't received any attention and that was actually pretty amazing. It feels nice to blend in the crowd rather than being one in the spotlights. Although some had seen her but doesn't really give a damn about her and that's something.

She mentally scolded herself of why she hasn't come here to get a job. Well, It's very obvious hearing how the things she'd heard about the place and how Tairon told her what happened to his father when he came out from the demonic casino. But, she should at least gave it a go. She had met the two bosses of this fine yet tempting business and honestly, they're not entirely bad. Intimidating, but not bad. In the eyes of the people, they're considered filthy wretched beings who adored nothing but greed and high status. But in her eyes, they're just two business men who wants to have a good business. Although, they have soul contracts to let people get their greatest desires in exchage for their souls but it's not like they're shoving the contracts to their faces and force them to sign...

Or could it?

She shook her head to ease her nervous state and sighed. She arrived at the doorstep and looked back to see if there's anyone and with lady luck's prayer. No one's there. A smile of relief shines on her lips as she's thankful no one's going to the casino at this time. she turned to the door and took a huge gulp of air, she braced herself and opened the door. She was immediately greeted with the voices of the patrons when she opened the door lightly for her to get inside.

* * *

Her eyes wondered around as she stood in the entrance, examining the view. Patrons from different isles huddled to one table to another. Cheering, chatting or gossiping. Waitors walking left and right as they carried trays with different food and drinks. Other patrons sat on the tables as they calmly took a smoke and drink. She heard a faint catchy jazz playing in the background.

As her eyes wondered around, she stopped at a specific group where the group sat in the mini bar. She tilted her head in curiosity. Their clothes are quite fancy and it feels like they're mighty important.

"You lost girly?"

She jumped at the sudden sound and swiftly looked to her left, a skeleton wearing green overalls, a green bowler hat and a mop in hands as he stood next to her with a friendly smile. He chuckled at her being jumpy. "Sorry, girly. Heh, didn't mean to scare ya. De name's Brimes. Pleasure to meet ya." He lend out his hand to get a handshake. His voice has a raspy tone in it but has a pirate voice mixed to it. She patted her chest, letting her heart to calm down. A relief shaky laugh escaped from her lips. Her laugh subsided and shook his hand wholeheartedly. "I-I'm Flare."

He crossed his arms on his chest. "You new here ain't ya?"

She smiled. "So on so. This is my second time here. Hehe..." She crossed her arms and clasped her hands together.

"Wanna help ya show ya de ropes? Heh, don't want ya gettin' lost missy Flare." His mouth crooked up with a smile.

She smiled and nod. She only knew which way is the employee's floor and the Devil's personal building. It's best she should know the ropes in this floor to avoid trouble and probably try to avoid getting lost. "Sure thing Brimes, thank you."

He nodded as a welcome. "Ok listen up girly cause i'm a lazy sack of dissintigrating bones and I don't like repeating myself." He rubbed his hands together. His mop leaned on his chest. "Ok, ya see that group over dere?" He pointed the group she had exmined less than a minute ago. She nodded in reply as she looked at them. "That's de King's Court."

She looked back at the skeleton. "King's Court?"

He nodded. "If ya look closely, ya can see a pin there on them fancy jackets an' dresses."

She squinted her eyes as she looked for the pin and sees a shiny pin on a man who's a cigarette.

"Ya see it?"

Still squinting her eyes, she nodded. "I see it." She turned to him with a curious look. "What's so fancy about a pin that shapes like a crown?"

He chuckled, amused of how oblivious she is. Ahhh, typical new patron he thought. "That pin is a ticket to riches ya see. If ya wear dat one, you'll be one of the elite members of de King's Court."

She raised a brow as she looked at him. Clearly oblivious about the group. "King's court is an elite group here in this casino. Mess wi dem, or one of em' and you'll get de boot." He explained and continued. He gazed back to the court. "Mighty dangerous and extremely well at gamblin'. Challenge dem and you'll be crying home without 'ny money."

She nodded. He turned back to her. He clapped his hands. He pressed his hands together, leaned it on his non-existent lips and cocked it downward. "Ok girly, pop quiz!"

"Wha-"

"What do you do when de King's Court challenging ya?"

"Ummmmmm-"

"Ten seconds!" He exclaimed and then started to counting down.

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

She panicked a little as she's not good at working in pressure. She blurted out the answer. "Don't mess with them?" That answer came out like a question rather than an answer honestly.

"Wat?"

"I-I said don't mess with them."

He raised a thin grey eyebrow that blended a little to his pale white boney face. "Why can't you mess wit dem?" He then started counting down again.

"Six"

"Seven"

Her eyes wondered around the floor. Like the floor would help her...She blurted out an answer again. "Don't mess with them because you'll get the boot!" She proclaimed and he gave her two thumbs and patted her shoulder. "Atta girl Flare! Now on to de next topic." He pointed to an arch looking entrance. "Ok, that's de-"

"Getting distracted on the job aye Brimes?"

The two of them froze and quickly turned their heads to the right. The manager's hands tucked behind his back with an unamused look displayed in his face. "You know that I know we don't pay people who gets distracted at work Brimes."

* * *

 **More Chapters to come! :D**


	10. Anything Really!

**Fun random fact: Shavs Media Productions' Casino Cups' King Dice's voice is my head cannon for his voice**.

* * *

He tipped his green hat and nervously nodded, afraid of the purple dapper die headed man. "Serry, sir. Won't happen gain." He said nervously as the manager towered over them. He hummed and twitched his lip to the side. He pointed a thumb behind him. Brimes tilted to the side as he looked where Dice's white gloved thumb pointed behind his back. "Clean beside the mini bar. Some drunken meat has puked all over the floor and its smell has been spreading." Brimes nodded vigorously and looked at Flare with a sad smile. "Serry, missy Flare can't show you de ropes today. How about maybe leter?" Hemade his way to the mini bar. Leaving the fire headed woman and the die headed man alone. The two watched him walked towards the mini bar, he tucked his hands behind his back again. "Is he bothering you?" Asked King Dice in a calm tone, his voice made the fire headed woman's spine tingle. The eyes of the manager and the woman never left the janitor as they observed the janitor's movements, mopping the floor beside the mini bar. He made a small talk with one of the bartenders as he mopped. Still looking at his new friend she replied, "No, no. Not at all Sir, Dice." She assured as a small cautious smile displayed on her lips. Her hands clasped together.

Their eyes locked as they turned to looked at each other. "What brings you here, miss Flare?"

"I'm here to talk with the Devil, sir."

He raised a brow. "Talk? With him?" He observed her from head to toe and locked his eyes to hers again. "Why?"

"I was hoping to ask him if I could work in this casino. I really want a job and I want to help my fiance with the bills."

"Are you certain to work here? I mean," he couldn't help but chuckle. "This place isn't suitable for a-" he stopped talking when he saw her expression changed into a sad one.

Again with that statement. She thought. She looked down as she tried to hide away her sad, defeated eyes started to tear up. "It's my appearance, isn't it?" This always happenes. She wanted a job to help Tairon and pay the apartment bill. She doesn't want to see the both of them sleeping in the streets. She slept in the streets when she was young and truth be told, it was a horrible experience. She doesn't want Tairon to feel her experience when she was young. And besides, she tried it, she got away with it and is certainly doesn't want to try it again. The flashback of the pain hit her hard again, causing her eyes to tear up.

He blinked. He raised a brow. "What's with the appearance all of a sudden?"

She faced him with a teary expression. Her eyes sparkled to his surprise. Is she going to cry? He thought. "That's my problem. No one wants to hire me because of my appearance." She sniffed. Oh, boy. He shook his head. This is clearly a misunderstanding. "Hold on now Miss Flare. Don't go crying on me right now. This is just a misunderstanding."

She sniffed. "It is?" Her voice cracked and her tears started to roll down her cheeks. He tried his very best not to roll his eyes as he looked at her. Geez, Such a cry baby he thought as he looked down at her with his lips in a thin line. As she dried away her tears with her fingers and lowered her head to hide away her crying state. He looked left and right to see if anyone's watching him and to his surprise, his court has been watching him all this time, all the way from the mini bar. They wagged a finger at him-as if he's in trouble. He scoffed and slightly rolled his eyes. He leaned a little forward and shook his head with his eyes squinted a little.

They snickered at his reply and continued to wagged their fingers again as if he's going to get in trouble by making her cry. He rolled his eyes and averted his eyes to them and back to her.

He awkwardly patted her shoulder to try and comfort her. Although, he doesn't want to comfort anyone but he's a gentleman after all. He doesn't want to see a woman crying on front of him. And besides, people might think he did something to the girl and patrons will spread false rumors about him. He doesn't want that to happen, not one bit.

Just like his good ol' boss, he isn't a comfort type of person. He doesn't know how to comfort people. Naturally, he'll mock them or even tell them to suck it up but seeing her very fragile state, and how he studies her, she's like a broken glass who's carefully placed back together with glue. Fragile, small, gentle and weak.

he couldn't help but try to console her. "Now, now Miss Flare...don't...erm, cry. This is clearly a misunderstanding. I wasn't gonna do what the other business people would do to you." She faced him with her eyes still sparkling because of her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Re-Really?" Her voice cracked. He nodded as he finished patting her shoulder. "To be honest, we're actually low on staff right now. Boss has..erm, fired some of em' because of a thing they did."

An opportunity! This is her chance! "Tell me what job you want me to do Sir, Dice and I'll gladly do it! I don't care if it's cleaning the whole casino bathroom or scrubbing a dozen plates. Tell me what job you want me to do and I'll do it!" Her voice filled with determinatin as a proud smile displayed on her lips. Her eyes are still sparkling from the tears forming in the corners of her eyes but thankfully it isn't rolling down her cheeks a few minutes ago. He stared at her and couldn't help face out a small silent chuckle. Desperate are we? He thought as he looked at her.

"You really want to see the boss huh?" He asked making sure that she's certain to go to the Devil himself. As he took a second glance at his court who greeted him with a smirke. He hummed, eyes drooped with a small observation. He knew what they're thinking and honestly, it is a misunderstanding.

"Y-yes." She dried her face one last time and nodded. "Well then." He turned his back to her and looked to his shoulder. "Follow me."

* * *

He clasped his hands together, making a clap sound. "So," He slid the sentence. "You want to work in my casino aye?"

Hands wrapped into fists, eyes flamed with determination. She nodded her head vigorously. The elite duo glanced at each other. "Well are you sur-"

She cut off the demon's sentence. "I don't really care what kind of job it is. I just want to work and help my fiance with the bills." She blurted out and that made the Devil smirk. Desperate he thought. He let out a chuckle. "I like your way, spitfire." He turned to Dice with a smirk. "Show her the way around here."

His right hand man nodded without looking at him as he looked at the Fire ball head lady. "Yes boss."


End file.
